


Stress Relief

by smut_rights



Series: The Benmind Continuity [1]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, freeman's mind
Genre: Breeding Kink, Degradation, Hate Sex, Homophobic Language, M/M, Other, PWP, They/Themrey, Trans Benrey, trans porn by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_rights/pseuds/smut_rights
Summary: Separated from the group, Benry decides to antagonize Freemind into some stress reliving homosexual activities.This is porn for the sake of porn, no minors
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freemind
Series: The Benmind Continuity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075631
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Freemind is living in my head rent free and he fucking sucks. Someone help me evict the bastard. Anyway here's some projection porn. 
> 
> Warning for Freemind, just in general, and for the fact he calls Benry a fag and a whore several times. No actual homophobic or transphobic actions though, just a rude ass. I use the words pussy, cunt, and dick for Benry's genitals. Don't ask me where this takes place, office complex maybe? Idk but the gang's all there together. Not based on any existing freemanverse fics.

The Gordon they'd been calling Freemind paced back and forth along the caved in section of the office block. Somewhere, beyond that block, the rest of their team was trying to find a way through. “Fucking, of course they were on the wrong side too. Couldn’t even manage to be on the outside half of it like the fucking-”

Benry tuned him out, he’d been saying the same words in slightly different orders for the past twenty minutes. Easily the most annoying version of Gordon they’d met yet. “Hey can you be quiet please?”

“Excuse me?” Freemind twirled in place, already about to go off on another rant at him.

“Yeah be quiet please, thank you, you’re really loud.” They looked up from where they’d been scuffing the dirt with their shoe. Drawing dicks could only entertain someone for so long but it was significantly better without sir-whines-a-lot’s constant background noise. “Makes it hard to uh, hard to think.”

He scoffed, “Think about what? You’ve got all the brains of a half dead rock!”

“Thinkin ‘bout… dicks.” they pointed to their ‘artwork’ as if it were obvious.

"What are you a fag?" Freemind growled.

"Uh, yeah?" They chuckled, "Thought that was pretty um… pretty obvious. Been trying to get some fuck from you for a while now."

Freemind paled at that, "You what?"

"Get some fuck." Benry smirked, poking the center of the HEV suit, "Help you relax. You too good for some free pussy? Free range natural cock hole for the Rudeman Freeman?"

"You're disgusting." Freemind grabbed them by the straps of their security vest, pulling them forwards only to throw them back into the wall. "Unlike you," he shoved them again to punctuate his words, "I'm not! a fucking! faggot!"

Benry let the smaller man manhandle him. Whatever made him feel better. "It's uh, it's only gay if you're not wearing socks." They paused to watch Freemind turn red in anger, "Let me suck you off please and thank you? Free use Benny for you sir?"

Freemind drew back and heaved Benry to the floor. "You want to fuck me so bad it makes you look stupid." He straddled the security guard's chest and fumbled with the release hatch on the front of the crotch guard. "I'll put that fucking mouth of yours to better use. Show you who's boss."

"Yes please, thank you sir." Benry mumbled, eyes wide. They hadn't expected that to work.

"Shut up!" He wrapped a hand around Benry's throat, the other pulling his half hard cock free. It was long and slender, freckled lightly like the rest of his pale skin.

It made Benry's mouth water. They stayed silent as ordered, torn between wanting to get choked and the very real possibility of Freemind changing his mind and just strangling them to death out of spite. Not that they'd stay dead but it would be a bit of a mood killer.

Freemind wasted no time ripping their helmet off and grabbing fistfuls of their hair, shoving his cock down their throat and facefucking them aggressively. He closed his eyes and reveled in the desperate choking gasps and hands scrambling for purchase oh his hips. "What's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted?" 

Benry moaned an affirmative. It was fast and brutal and exactly what they'd hoped for. It hurt in the most pleasing way.

"Fucking slut. Choking on whatever dick you can get," he rambled, "Bet you, bet you let anyone fuck you like this. Little locker room whore. Little cockslut. You- what the fuck was that!?"

Notes of dark purple sweet voice danced up around the cock in their mouth. They whined as Freemind pulled away. "Don't-" they cleared their throat, "Don't worry about it."

"If you're gonna do freaky alien shit I'm out." He threatened, hands not leaving Benry's hair.

"Wha? I can't help it!" They whined, " 's just sweet voice."

Freemind wrenched their head into an uncomfortable position so he could look at them properly. He searched their blissed out face and found only a drooling horny mess. They were telling the truth. "...you said something about a pussy?" he offered.

"Yeah?" Benry blinked dumbly, "You wanna fuck it?"

"I don't wanna fuck your face anymore if you're gonna be doing light shows."

That's not an answer, Benry almost quipped, "Let me take my pants off then." They said instead.

"Yeah, yeah ok." Freemind mumbled and shuffled off them, "It's normal right? No alien shit? I'm not fucking weird alien shit."

"No alien shit." They rolled their eyes. Pants were quickly undone and discarded, "Look for yourself. 100% human, special just for you."

Freemind slotted himself between their legs and pressed a hand against their thigh. It looked normal enough. He used a gloved finger to pull back their folds, they were dripping wet. Their dick had grown in, from HRT he assumed, but Freemind could ignore that. Everything he could see was completely normal and human.

"You gonna fuck me or not man it's cold." Benry whined.

"Hey I'm the one in charge here!" He smacked the exposed skin of their stomach. "Do I need to- do you want- should I- fuck, do you need prep or anything?"

"Huh? Oh yeah no." They wiggled their hips. "It's uh, plug n play. All set. Hot and ready made for you."

"Shut up." He grabbed them by their thighs and pulled them close. "I'm doing this to shut you up and if you say one more dumbass joke I'm leaving you here to beg whoever comes by next to fuck your stupid whore cunt." He slid his cock along their folds teasingly. "I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?"

Benry whined and arched his back, chasing the warmth he felt against his hole. "Please…"

"Please what?" Freemind taunted, pulling his cock away.

"Please fuck me." They whimpered.

"Call me sir." He teased a finger along Benry's dick.

"Please sir, please fuck me!" They begged, "I need you inside me sir, please!"

Freemind grabbed their hips and thrust in with a long fluid motion that made Benry scream. He paused for just a moment, more for his sake than Benry's. "Fuck! You feel good."

Benry whined, the sudden stretch was nearly painful. " 's good?"

"Yeah," he purred, "Real good."

"Nice." Benry laid back, letting 'the boss' set the pace.

It was slow at first, long gentle strokes quickly building up to the same brutal pace as before. Not surprising that Freemind was just as selfish in his pleasure as he is in everything else, pushing and pulling Benry into whatever position he wanted, crushing them against the uncomfortable ridges of the HEV suit and bending their legs up as far as they would go. “There we go, just like that.” He panted, balling his fists into the fabric of Benry’s shirt and grinding him into the floor, “Good boy.”

More purple and red lights escaped Benry in a high pitched whine. “Fuck- Gordon!” They grabbed desperately onto wherever they could find purchase on the HEV.

“Like being called a good boy?” Freemind laughed at Benry’s desperate nodding, “Gonna be a good boy and let me cum inside you?”

“I- AH! Yes!” They screamed, clinging as tightly as they could, “Please sir!”

“Desperate little slut.” he lifted Benry’s hips off the ground, all but folding them in half, “Say it! Say you want my cum!”

Benry squealed, “I want your cum inside me! Fill me up! Knock me up sir! Please!”

Freemind held them tight as their pleas became less and less intelligible, their vibrant sweet voice slipping out faster and faster. “Good boy, good boy… fuck!” He buried himself as deep into Benry as he could get, biting their neck to silence a loud moan.

They laid there together for a moment, panting and enjoying the orgasmic high. “Holy shit.” Benry mumbled.

“You’re telling me.” Freemind laughed, “This gay shit always this nice?” He slid out of Benry with an obscene pop and rolled to sit a step away.

“Wait til you try dick flavored.” They winked, shifting their cock into a more cis-typical shape. “It’ll blow your mind.”

“I said no alien shit!” he smacked Benry’s stomach.

“Said you didn’t wanna fuck alien shit.” They corrected with a yawn, shifting back to the way they’d been a moment ago. “Fair’s fair though. Don’t wanna waste a perfectly good creampie.”

“You… can’t actually get pregnant right?” Freemind asked, running his hands through his messy hair and fixing his ponytail.

They scoffed, “Nah. Not compatible. Like playstation and xbox.” They crained their neck to watch Freemind fidget.

“Good.” He pointedly looked away. “I’m not ready for kids. Especially ones that would be anything like you.”

Benry almost didn’t hear the clatter of the vent in the next room over their cackling. They definitely didn’t hear Freemind’s weak protests against Dr. Coomer’s lecture on safe sex over Feetman’s indignant yelling and Barney’s howl of laughter. It took Freeman taking initiative, like usual, and handing them their pants for everyone to compose themselves enough to get a move on. That was fun. Maybe they should try antagonizing Freemind more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written smut in years but here, take it. This is the definition of indulgence don't judge me too hard.
> 
> I'm sure you can guess what Plum and Rust sweet voice might mean by now ;)


End file.
